1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of purifying an inside of a room, in which positive ions and negative ions are used against such microorganisms (in particular, pathogenic microorganisms) as viruses, bacteria, fungi, and various allergens, which are suspended in air or adhering to a wall or the like in a person's room or work space and a breeding room for livestock or the like, to thereby remove pathogenic effects of those microorganisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology of purifying air in a room by emitting positive ions and negative ions to the room has grown in use (see Patent Literature 1). For example, in anion diffusing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, an ion generator for generating positive ions and negative ions is disposed in the middle of an air path for releasing air currents to a space to be purified, thereby emitting positive ions and negative ions to the outside space.
The ions emitted to the outside cause airborne bacteria to be killed and viruses to be inactivated, and hence the air in the entire room can be purified.